The Long-Awaited Answer
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Stiles is asked a question he doesn't want to answer. How will his answer effect him and maybe a certain Sourwolf to.


_**The Answer  
**__Author's Note: This idea came to me rather quickly so I typed it out. I have several more stories that I'm working on. So, be expecting them soon. This is my first Teen Wolf fic and I'm still a relatively new fan. So, Please review but keep that fact in mind._

The game had begun quite boring at first. Stiles had suggested a game of Would You Rather to keep the pack occupied while a computer search for was going on for more information about the Alpha Pack. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Erica, and Danny had agreed eagerly. Boyd and Jackson reluctantly agreed to play after Lydia and Erica pressured them into it. Now, all of them minus Derek of course were gathered in the newly rebuilt Hale house playing. The usual questions of would you rather were asked about celebrities but now however the game had turned quite interesting.

"Stiles, it was your idea." Boyd said being the voice of reason as usual.

"I know, Just...I don't want to play anymore." Stiles pouted.

"Okay, then. Let's do something else."

"No, that's not happening. You are going to answer the question. You were having fun until Erica asked you a question, now you want to quit." Lydia told him. She herself was curious over Stiles' answer; she wanted to know his answer.

"Now, answer the question. Shag, Marry, or Kill; Choose between Scott, Derek, and Lydia." Erica voiced her question again, this time hoping for an answer.

"That's an easy one. We all know the answer already." Scott said.

"So, if you know his answer; why don't you answer it then? Since Stiles refuses to." Erica told him.

"He would kill Derek, shag Lydia, and marry me; Duh!" Scott answered sounding confident with his answer.

"That sounds about right." Lydia murmured in agreement.

"No offense to Derek." Isaac said. They all knew that Derek could hear them and was probably listening in He was upstairs at the moment but he had super Werewolf hearing as Stiles called it.

"That's not right." unusually quiet Stiles finally spoke up.

"Then answer the question. It's not that hard." Erica said; growing frustrated with the lack of an answer.

"It's not like your life depends on it; it's just a game." Allison pointed out.

"Fine. I would shag Lydia; she is beautiful after all. But I would marry Derek and I'm sorry Scott but I'd have to kill you." Stiles answered with his eyes cast down.

"I understand the shagging Lydia. You've had a crush on her since the 3rd grade. But really dude, you have to kill me. What's up with you marrying Derek though? I thought you two barely tolerate each other." Scott said trying to make sense of Stiles' answer.

"We do." Stiles answered sadly with his eyes downcast; refusing to look anybody in the eye.

"Now, Can we find another game to play?" Allison suggested.

"Good idea, Allison. Erica got her question answered." Boyd replied.

"What do you suggest we play?" Danny asked.

"All of you leave now." Derek came downstairs and told them.

"What about the search for the Alpha Pack?" Danny asked.

"It didn't work. It was a chance anyway. We didn't even know for sure if the cell number was connected to them." Derek answered.

"Yeah; that's true. We just found in in the woods afterwards." Isaac agreed with him.

"Now, all of you leave now." Derek growled at them making them all scurry for the door. None of them wanted to get on their alpha's bad side.

"Stiles, you stay; the rest of you leave." Derek growled at them again when he saw Stiles also rush for the door.

"Did you need me to do something, Derek?" Stiles asked after Isaac finally left not before looking back at a growling Derek and a confused Stiles.

"Did you mean what you said, Stiles?"

"This is just about the game. Really Sourwolf, you could have just asked nicely and instead of going all commander Alpha on the pack.

"Just answer the question, Stiles."

"I was telling the truth. I would gladly marry you if given the chance. For some strange reason, I fell in love with you. Okay, so if you want to kill me; please get it over with quickly." Stiles said pleading from his position pressed against the wall. He knew the Alpha wouldn't be pleased with his answer. Derek inched even closer to him and kissed him.

"If you're going to kill me; get it over with." Stiles said pulling his lips away from Derek's.

"I don't want to kill you." Derek answered him.

"Then, What do you want to do with me." Stiles asked confused. Derek leaned down again and kissed him.

"I get it. Does this mean that you like me?" Stiles asked again between kisses.

"I love you too, Stiles. Now shut up!" Derek told him as they started kissing again.


End file.
